Conventionally, a capacitive touch sensor panel that is installed in a display screen of a display device exists as a conventional position input device for detecting a position where a capacitance value is changed that is distributed in a matrix state. This touch sensor panel module is, for example, a conventional capacity detection device that detects distribution of capacitance values of capacitance rows and columns formed between M lines of drive lines and L lines of sense lines that are orthogonal to those drive lines.
In this conventional touch sensor panel module as a capacity detection device, when a touch sensor panel surface is touched by a finger or a pen, the capacitance value of the touched position changes, thereby allowing detection of a position where a capacity value is changed as an input position touched by a finger or pen.
FIG. 8 is a plan view schematically showing a configuration example of a conventional touch sensor panel module.
In FIG. 8, a conventional touch sensor panel module 120 has: a sensor sheet 123 provided with M lines of drive lines 121 in a longitudinal direction and L lines of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction that are provided on the downside of a glass substrate that is not shown; a FPC (flexible printed circuit) substrate 125 electrically connected to an electrode drawing section 124 of the sensor sheet 123; and a controller IC 126 as a touch sensor panel controller in which position information on the sensor sheet 123 is input from the FPC substrate 125 and capacity values of capacitance between the sense lines and the drive lines that are orthogonal to each other are estimated or detected and thereby a touch position on a screen is detected.
Further, the M lines of drive lines 121 in a longitudinal direction that are provided on the downside of a glass substrate not shown are also provided with an electrode drawing section 127, and a FPC substrate not shown is electrically connected to the electrode drawing section 127 to be electrically connected to a touch sensor panel controller not shown.
A case in which the conventional touch sensor panel module 120 is adapted to a large screen will be explained by using FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 is a plan view schematically showing a configuration example of a conventional touch sensor panel when the conventional touch sensor panel module of FIG. 8 is adapted to a large screen.
In FIG. 9, in a conventional touch sensor panel 130, four sensor sheets 123A-123D are disposed on a large screen without any space therebetween to form a square outer shape. Thereby, the four sensor sheets 123A-123D are able to cover an area that is four times larger than the sensor sheet 123 of FIG. 8. The multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123A are connected to a controller IC 126A via a FPC substrate 125A, and the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123C are connected to the controller IC 126A via a FPC substrate 125C. Further, the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123B are connected to a controller IC 126B via a FFC substrate 125B, and the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123D are connected to the controller IC 126B via a FPC substrate 125D.
With respect to the controller IC 126A, L lines, which are 1 to Lth lines from the bottom, of the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123A, are disposed sequentially in parallel; L lines, which are L+1 to 2Lth lines from the bottom, of the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123C, are disposed sequentially in parallel; and 2L lines (transmission lines) of the multiple number of sense lines 122 of the sensor sheets 123A and 123C are positioned sequentially and consecutively from the bottom to the top. Further, similarly, with respect to the controller IC 126B, L lines, which are 1 to Lth lines from the bottom, of the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123B, are disposed sequentially in parallel; L lines, which are L+1 to 2Lth lines from the bottom, of the multiple number of sense lines 122 in a transverse direction of the sensor sheet 123D, are disposed sequentially in parallel; and 2L lines (transmission lines) of the multiple number of sense lines 122 of the sensor sheets 123B and 123D are positioned sequentially and consecutively from the bottom to the top.
The conventional touch sensor panel 130 has: a FPC substrate 132A electrically connected to an electrode drawing section 131A of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123A; a FPC substrate 132B electrically connected to an electrode drawing section 131B of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123B; and a controller IC 133A as a touch sensor panel controller for sequentially applying a predetermined voltage to the multiple number of drive lines 121 via the FPC substrates 132A and 132B, respectively.
Further, although not shown in the Figure, the conventional touch sensor panel 130 has: a FPC substrate 132C (not shown) electrically connected to an electrode drawing section 131C of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123C; a FPC substrate 132D electrically connected to an electrode drawing section 131D of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123D; and a controller IC 133C (not shown) as a touch sensor panel controller for sequentially applying a predetermined voltage to the multiple number of drive lines 121 via the FPC substrates 132C and 132D, respectively.
With respect to the controller IC 133A, Ma lines, which are 1 to Mth lines from the left, of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123A, are sequentially disposed in parallel; M lines, which are M+1 to 2Mth lines from the left, of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123B, are sequentially disposed in parallel; and 1 to 2Mth lines of the multiple number of drive lines 121 are positioned sequentially and consecutively. Further, similarly, with respect to the controller IC 133C not shown, Ma lines, which are 1 to Mth lines from the left, of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123C, are disposed sequentially in parallel; M lines, which are M+1 to 2Mth lines from the left, of the multiple number of drive lines 121 formed on a substrate or film under the sensor sheet 123D, are disposed sequentially in parallel; and 1 to 2Mth lines of the drive lines 121 are disposed sequentially and consecutively.
Herein, there is a method of, in a conventional touch sensor panel, disposing an anisotropic conductive adhesive agent between a conductor pattern of a cable in a FPC substrate and a land pattern conductively connected to an electrode of a glass plate, and crimping the glass plate and the cable to each other to conductively connect the land pattern and the conductor pattern. Regarding this method, an explanation will be made below while referring to the drawings.
FIG. 10(a) is a schematic plan view of a conventional touch sensor panel disclosed in Patent Literature 1, and FIG. 10 (b) is an exploded perspective view showing a cable connection portion of a touch sensor panel 100 of FIG. 10(a).
As shown in FIG. 10 (a) and FIG. 10 (b), the conventional touch sensor panel 100 has a first substrate 102 and a flexible second substrate 103 that are fixed separately from each other in an opposing state by an adhesion means 101 such as a double-faced tape. The first substrate 102 is, for example, a glass plate having a conductive coating such as an indium tin oxide coating (hereinafter, referred to as ITO) and a pair of electrodes conductively connected to the conductive coating, and the second substrate 103 is, for example, a film having a conductive coating such as an ITO and a pair of electrodes conductively connected to the conductive coating. The glass plate 102 further has a land pattern 104 which is conductively connected to the electrodes of the glass plate 102 and film 103 and which is positioned at an end of the glass plate 102. The conventional touch sensor panel 100 further has a cable 106 comprising a conductor pattern 105 conductively connected to the land pattern 104 on the glass plate 102 in an overlapping manner.
The conductor pattern 105 of the cable 106 and the land pattern 104 of the glass plate 102 are adhered to each other by an anisotropic conductive adhesive agent 107. In further detail, by the anisotropic conductive adhesive agent 107, each of four electrode connecting sections 105a-105d as the conductor pattern 105 and each of four electrode drawing sections 104a-104d as the land pattern 104 are connected to each other. For example, the electrode connecting section 105a and the electrode drawing section 104a are matched and connected. Herein, each of the electrode connecting sections 105a-105d of the conductor pattern 105 has first cut off portions 119a-119d formed by partially cutting an interior portion of each of the electrode connecting sections 105a-105d. A preferable specific example of the first cut off portions 119a-119d is a slit such as that shown in FIG. 10(b). Further, the electrode drawing sections 104a-104d of the land pattern 104 also have second cut off portions (slits) formed by partially cutting an interior portion of each of the electrode drawing sections 104a-104d. In portions adjacent to the first cut off portions 119a-119d and the second cut off portions, that is, substantial conduction portions, the conductor pattern 105 of the cable 106 and the land pattern 104 of the glass plate 102 overlap each other. For example, in the specific examples that are shown, the slits of the electrode drawing sections 104a-104d extend in a reverse direction that is 180 degrees different from the slits of the electrode connecting sections 105a-105d. 
Each of the electrodes connecting sections 105a-105d and each of the electrode drawing sections 104a-104d both have a slit or a strip shape, and since directions to which the two slits extend are different from each other, good conductive connection state can be obtained.
A crimping force for adhesion applied to the cable 106 and the glass plate 102 is not applied uniformly to all of a multiple number of conductive particles 108 included within the anisotropic conductive adhesive agent 107 between the two, as shown in FIG. 11. In further detail, a great crimping force is applied to the conductive particles 108a in the vicinity of a portion where portions adjacent to the slit portions of the electrode connecting section 105b of the conductor pattern 105 and portions adjacent to the slit portions of the electrode drawing section 104b of the land pattern 104 overlap each other, or in the vicinity of a substantial conduction portion 109, but a great crimping force is not applied to the conductive particles 108b in the vicinity of other portion 110. The area of this substantial conduction portion 109 is considerably small compared to a case in which slits only exist in either of the electrode connecting section 105b and the electrode drawing section 104b, or a case in which slits exist in neither of them. Thus, a crimping force applied to the conductive particles 108a in the vicinity of the substantial conduction portion 109 becomes significantly large. Accordingly, even if a total crimping force is smaller than a certain value to avoid damaging the cable 106 and the glass plate 102, the conductive particles 108a can strongly adhere with the electrode connecting section 105a and the electrode drawing section 104a in the substantial conduction portion 109, and good conductive connection state of the electrode connecting section 105a and the electrode drawing section 104a can be obtained. Good conductive connection state obtained in this manner is hardly impaired even after going through a high-temperature and high-humidity environmental test, and thus temporal stability is remarkable.